


Lingering Hesitations

by fuzipenguin



Series: 1800SexLine [8]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other, phone sex operator, sexworker!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: It's almost enough for Orion to ask Bolts to meet him. Almost.





	Lingering Hesitations

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look! I already came up with a prompt! The moment Orion almost suggests to the caller he's come to like, that they meet up outside of the call center (or that he at least considers it and all the reasons why). :)

     “Thank you for calling Frisky Friends. This is StarShine.”

     There was a short pause before a familiar voice broke over the line, tone colored with honest concern. “Star? What’s wrong? You don’t sound right; is everything ok?”

     Orion shuddered in relief and hunched over his screen, forehelm touching the cool surface. Oh, thank Primus. 

     “No. No, it’s not, Bolts. I… I just don’t know if I can do this anymore.” 

     Bolts’ warm voice flowed into Orion’s audial, and he clutched the console as if trying to merge with it, get closer to the owner of the voice he’d come to look forward to hearing. There was no expectations here, no degrading conversations. Yeah, Bolts still asked him to read the directory every now and then, but Orion suspected it was more the novelty of the act than anything sexual.

     “Shhh… it’s ok. It’s gonna be ok. Did you have a bad call?”

     “He… he wanted me to act like a youngling! A twelve century old youngling. How could he… why would he…!” Orion exclaimed, still reeling from the call earlier this morning. He had been so upset afterwards that he had asked for an extended break. Thankfully the horrible call had been right before his normal break anyway, and the main operator had taken one look at Orion’s shaking hands and let him go with a sympathetic nod.

     The owner of the business had contacted him shortly after to get the details of the situation. He had been understanding of Orion’s upset, but as he had expected, he was to pay to for the damages to the equipment in his booth. He was also expected to come back for his afternoon shift. Orion had reluctantly agreed, wishing there was a way to track these callers. Maybe the mech had just been acting out a fantasy and wasn’t actually a danger to younglings, but now he would never know. 

     “Oh… oh, that’s  _horrible_. I’m so sorry you had to deal with that, Star. And you’re still working?!”

     “I have to,” Orion replied miserably. “I need the money.”

     “Ok. Ok, I understand. I’m sure you must have already explored your options if you’re still there doing something you hate. What can I do to make it better?”

     Orion immediately opened his mouth, ready to plead for Bolts to meet him after work somewhere, anywhere. He just needed to see a friendly face, because he didn’t trust friendly voices any longer. And after his carrier became ill, he’d lost all contact with his friends from his youngling years. He was just so… alone. He didn’t have anyone to talk to. He certainly couldn’t speak to his sickly carrier about _this_.

     But… something in him held back. Bolts was friendly and sweet, but he  _had_ called a sex line in the first place. Even though he never asked for anything ‘facing related with Orion didn’t mean the other mech didn’t just call right back after speaking with Orion and overload with one of the other workers. The very thought make his already upset tanks roil. 

     “I… I don’t know. Just… talk to me? Tell me about your day?”

     “Yeah, sure!” Bolts said enthusiastically. “Remember how I was telling you about that guy, Red, and his anatomy classes? Well,  _he_  was saying that…”     

     Orion stopped listening to the words and instead focused on the sound of Bolts’ voice, the slight accent and rise and dip in volume. Maybe… just maybe, Bolts was as lonely as Orion was and that was why he kept paying money to speak to him. 

     It was a nice thought, anyway.  


End file.
